1997
Events that occurred in the year 1997 CE. Events January * January 8th: A boxing championship is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. March * March 9th: William Rawlins becomes a CIA special agent in private security. May * May 11th: Carl Lucas, who has just turned 17, and Willis Stryker, soon to turn 19, are arrested for stealing a 1993 Corvette. * May 16th: 20-year-old Frank Castle cuts down on his drinking of Boone's Farm wine. June * saves Elektra from execution.]]June 6th: ** Stick continues to train Elektra in martial arts and weapons training. Upon learning that Elektra is the latest incarnation of the Black Sky, he is ordered to kill her, but Stick has grown attached to her and decides against it. The two of them fight their way out of a Chaste base. * June 8th: Stick is forced to abandon Elektra to keep her safe. He places her with a wealthy adoptive family in Greece, the Natchios family. July * July 14th: Quelin and Ambur lead a revolt against King Agon and Queen Rynda of Attilan. * and Crystal with King Agon and Queen Rynda.]]July 27th: King Agon and Queen Rynda banish Quelin and Ambur from the Inhuman city to punish them for their revolt. The king and queen tell Quelin and Ambur's daughters, teenager Medusa and young child Crystal, of their parents' banishment. August * August 11th: Brothers Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon both undergo the process of Terrigenesis. Their powers are not immediately clear, and the Genetic Council begins to conduct research into the exact nature of the abilities. * August 12th: Kitang, the head of the Genetic Council, delivers the news to Maximus that his Terrigenesis has removed the Inhuman gene. Maximus is dismayed to find out that not only has he not received any powers, but has been reduced to simply a human - and that this strips him of any rightful inheritance to the throne. * finds out his Terrigenesis results.]]August 13th: Kitang goes to the Agon and Rynda to warn them of the extent of Blackagar's abilities. He explains that his voice gives him one of the most powerful Inhuman abilities ever, and that none of them will ever hear him speak again. While he suggests keeping Blackagar in isolation, his parents rush to defend him. Maximus stands by, jealous at his brother's powers and the way he is being treated. Blackagar also takes on the new name of Black Bolt. September * September 12th: ** Still jealous of his brother, Maximus forges his parents' signatures on a suggestion for brain surgery on Black Bolt from the Genetic Council. ** Black Bolt wishes to know his parents' reason for approving the surgery, and in his panic, he accidentally speaks the question, "Why?" The destructive force of his voice obliterates his parents completely, to his horror. Maximus watches on in similar shock, realizing the unintended consequences of his actions. Black Bolt becomes the new king of Attilan following his parents' deaths. * September 26th: 14-year-olds Black Bolt and Medusa meet for the first time. The two begin to develop a sign language, and eventually fall in love. Category:20th century